El conde Lucanor
El Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio de Don Juan Manuel, más conocido como El conde Lucanor o Libro de los ejemplos (en el castellano antiguo original: Libro de los enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio), es uno de las primeras obras conocidas en castellano. El libro está compuesto por 51 cuentos (algunos de ellos de una página o dos) tomados de varias fuentes, como Esopo y otros clásicos así como cuentos tradicionales árabes. La historia del Deán de Santiago y el mago de Toledo (cuento XI) tiene semejanzas con cuentos tradicionales japoneses y la historia de una mujer llamada Doña Truhana (cuento VII) ha sido identificada por Max Müller como originada en el ciclo hindú ''Pachatranca''. El propósito didáctico y moral es la marca del libro. El conde Lucanor empieza la conversación con su consejero Patronio planteándole un problema (“Un hombre me ha hecho una propuesta…” o “Temo que tal o cual persona intenta…”) y solicita consejo. Patronio siempre responde con gran humildad, asegurando no ser necesario dar consejo a una persona tan ilustre como el conde, pero ofreciéndose a contar una historia que le recuerda los problemas del conde. Las historias son ejemplos enxiemplos de la acción a seguir. Al final Patronio aconseja al conde actuar como lo hace el protagonista de la historia. Cada capítulo termina más o menos de la misma forma, con pequeñas variaciones: “Et entendiendo don Johan que estos exiemplos eran muy buenos, fízolos escribir en este libro, et fizo estos viesos en que se pone la sentençia de los exiemplos. Et los viessos dizen assí”. El libro se cierra con dos versos que condensan la moraleja de la historia. Fuentes Don Juan Manuel. El Conde Lucanor. Barcelona: Losada, 1998. [[david eres un hijo de la gran puta me tienes hasta la poya marikon como te coja te voy a dar pal pelo]] Bibliografía *Ayerbe-Chaux, Reinaldo. El Conde Lucanor: Materia tradicional y originalidad creadora. Madrid: J. Porrúa Turanzas, 1975. *Barcia, Pedro Luis. Análisis de El Conde Lucanor. Buenos Aires: Centro Editor de América Latina, 1968. *Biglieri, Aníbal A. Hacia una poética del relato didáctico: Ocho estudios sobre El conde Lucanor. Chapel Hill: UNC Dept. of Romance Languages, 1989. *Devoto, Daniel. Introducción al estudio de don Juan Manuel y en particular de El Conde Lucanor: Una bibliografía. Paris: Ediciones hispano-americanas, 1972. *Deyermond, Alan. "Introduction." Libro del Conde Lucanor. Ed. Reinaldo Ayerbe-Chaux. Madrid: Alhambra, 1985. 3-49. *Flory, David. El Conde Lucanor: Don Juan Manuel en su contexto histórico. Madrid: Pliegos, 1995. *Hammer, Michael Floyd. "Framing the Reader: Exemplarity and Ethics in the Manuscripts of the 'Conde Lucanor'." Ph.D. University of California at Los Angeles, 2004. *Kaplan, Gregory B. "Innovation and Humor in Three of El Conde Lucanor's Most Amusing Exemplos: A Freudian Approach." Hispanófila 123 (1998): 1-15. *Lida de Malkiel, María Rosa. "Tres notas sobre don Juan Manuel." Romance Philology 4.2-3 (1950): 155-94. *Menocal, Maria Rosa. "Life Itself: Storytelling as the Tradition of Openness in the Conde Lucanor." Oral Tradition and Hispanic Literature: Essays in Honor of Samuel M. Armistead. Ed. Michael M. Caspi. New York: Garland, 1995. 469-95. *Sturm, Harlan. "Author and Authority in El Conde Lucanor." Hispanófila 52 (1974): 1-10. *---. "The Conde Lucanor: The First Exemplo." MLN 84 (1969): 286-92. *Vasvari, Louise O. "'Hit the Cat and Tame the Bride': Shrew Taming as Wedding Ritual, East to West." American and British Interactions, Perceptions and Images of North America. Ed. Adel Manai. TSAS Innovation Series: American Center, Tunis, Tunisia, 2000. 122-40. *Wacks, David. "Ibn Sahula's Tale of the Egyptian Sorcerer: A Thirteenth Century Don Yllán." eHumanista 4 (2004): 1-12. http://www.spanport.ucsb.edu/projects/ehumanista/volumes/volume_04/Articles/Wacks.pdf *---. "Don Yllán and the Egyptian Sorcerer: Vernacular commonality and literary diversity in medieval Castile." Sefarad 65.2 (2005): 413-33. Categoría:Libros del siglo XIV Categoría:Literatura medieval de España en: Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patroniomarcos cayate k m tienes asta los cojones